These New Winds That Are Blowing
by MasterIllusionist1143
Summary: Set 20 years after KH3d, Sora has been gone for 12 years, his best friend Riku now lives as a hermit. One day a young boy shows up at Riku's house and everything changes. On indefinite hiatus. May continue after KH3 release, to rework plot points.


Hello everyone my name is Taylor, but you guys can call me Illusionist, I have here the first chapter of my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter One: You look a lot like him...**

Things were strewn about along the floor of Riku's small home, things such as beer cans and dirty clothing, it didn't look like the home of a 37 year old Keyblade Master that's for sure. It was dimly lit with the blinds always closed, Riku of course was comfortable here though. Riku had grown quite fond of the dark in the 12 years since Sora had disappeared, Riku lost his best friend that day, but Kairi had it worse, she had lost her husband. All that Riku had now were pictures of the past hanging on the wall.

The Keyblade Master soon rose from his sleep and checked his alarm clock. 12:43 it said. 'Damn useless thing', Riku thought to himself, 'I set it for 10 o'clock and it didn't go off'.

Riku walked toward the bathroom and turned on the light. He looked in the mirror,he had once again let his hair grow out and he had grown a small silver beard, but he didn't look like he was pushing 40 that's for sure. Riku grabbed his tooth brush and brushed away, after he was done he went to his desk that sat in his front room, kicking a beer can or two as he walked through his mess.

On the wall above his desk was where some of the last remnants of his dear friend were found.

"Been twelve years you bastard," Riku sighed looking at a picture of him, Sora, and Kairi that was taken a few weeks before Sora disappeared.

"I need a drink," Riku groaned as he got up and made his way to the fridge for a can of beer. He retrieved his beverage and opened it, unfortunately the beer fizzed over and got all over the floor. And Riku for that matter

"Damn it!"

Riku removed his shirt and used it to halfway mop up the beer before he returned to his desk. This was his life just drinking beer and thinking back on the old days.

Then a knock on the door, this was unexpected. Riku never got visitors, that is aside from Kairi's occasional visit, but she would always call first.

Riku sighed and got up and went to the door. He opened it and no one was there.

"Down here," a voice called. Riku looked down. It was a boy with disheveled brown hair and violet eyes, he was quite short and had an innocent look about him, he wore a black tee-shirt with simple blue jeans, but his face was what really stuck out, it reminded Riku of Sora.

"What do you want kid" Riku sighed, he didn't want to have to deal with this brat.

"Are you Master Riku," the kid asked, he was obviously not expecting the shirtless scruffy looking man that stood in front of him.

"Master? Where did you hear that, I gave up that title a long time ago kid," Riku said, he had tried to keep his status as a keyblade master hidden from the general population of Destiny Islands, but somehow this kid had found out.

"So you ARE Master Riku," The kid said with glee, a goofy smile across his face.

"The name's Kaze, I'm gonna be your Apprentice, I wanna use a keyblade like you!"

Riku simply looked at the kid and laughed.

"Kid I admire your spirit, but not just anyone can use a keyblade," He explained.

"I know that, but my mom says I have the potential just like my dad," The boy said scowling.

"And just who is your father huh?" Riku asked.

The boy's countenance fell. "His name was Sora..."

Riku's heart fell, this kid was the same kid Kairi always went on about, no wonder he reminded him of Sora. This was the same kid Sora would never shut up about the year before he disappeared. The other person Sora left behind.

"Kid come on in, let's talk," Riku said as he walked inside, Kaze quickly followed after.

"You're about 13 right," Riku asked.

"Uh, yeah I am," Kaze said trying to avoid kicking the beer cans that littered the ground.

"So you don't remember your dad I take it."

"No not really," Kaze said, his voice had a definite note of sadness to it.

"Well I'm sure you probably get this a lot, but you look a lot like him."

"Yeah mom tells me that all the time," Kaze giggled rubbing the back of his head as he sat down on a coach.

"Me and your dad were like brothers you know, best friends," Riku said

"Yeah, thats what my mom says too," Kaze added.

"Now, why do you want to wield a keyblade," Riku questioned.

Kaze swallowed hard, he seemed a little nervous, "I want to be better than my dad at protecting mom, I want to be there for her even though dad isn't!"

"You want to protect the ones closest to you huh,"Riku said with a pensive look on his face.

"Alright kid, you have yourself a master!" Riku announced after a short pause.

"Um, before we start, could you please go and put on a shirt Master Riku."


End file.
